


Soup Du Jour

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: A bit of 'rest' and 'relaxation' in the middle of our brave heroes' struggle to rid the world of the God-Beasts.





	Soup Du Jour

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 1. For my friend, who gave me the idea in the first place. Thank you, once again, for the healing. You are missed dreadfully.

### Soup Du Jour

It was a beautiful day to be outside. There was a pleasant breeze flowing through the trees and bushes - and such a lot of them there were, here - carrying random scents and fragrances from all across the forest. Here, a small whiff of lavender, and there, the strong, sweet scent of honey. And - Hawkeye grinned to himself - pumpkin. A very strong and pervasive smell of pumpkin.

The monsters weren't too bad, either. Hawkeye suspected that, had he come here several months ago before he and his companions had formed their party and started adventuring, he would have been slaughtered immediately upon setting foot anywhere near this forest. Not that he could have gotten close to it; it was inaccessible by foot, and they'd only just acquired the means to fly here. But now, he and his friends were outfitted to the best standards his money could buy, and with Duran and Angela by his side, nothing here posed any serious threat at all.

Well, technically by his side. Duran was sulking under a tree on the other side of the clearing, and Angela was... indisposed.

"We've probably still got a few minutes," Hawkeye said, unable to keep the wide grin from his face. "You might as well try to be comfortable."

Duran looked up at Hawkeye from under his tree, with a heavy frown. He was trying to make the best of things, Hawkeye knew, but this particular dilemma wasn't the sort that the average adventurer faced, and he was caught between concern for a fellow adventurer, a sense of duty, and a fair amount of disgust at the current situation. Duran had lived quite a sheltered life, Hawkeye knew, and he was currently simmering in his own little private stew of embarrassment. There'd been no mention of this sort of thing during his mercenary training.

Hawkeye just thought the whole thing was hilarious.

From over the ridge came a feminine grunt of pleasure, with a slight overtone of pain. Duran winced and closed his eyes, while Hawkeye tried very hard not to laugh at him.

"What exactly is it?" Hawkeye probed, as one might pick at a scab. "You can't be concerned for her. You've seen her fight, you've seen her magic. She's far from helpless."

"That's not the point!" Duran snapped, louder than he'd intended to. "She's putting our entire venture at risk. We're supposed to be killing the God-Beasts, not..." he trailed off into silence, blushing.

"And we will," Hawkeye pointed out. "Four down, four to go. We're just... having a little break, before we tackle Mispolm. Besides," he added, grinning from ear to ear, "knowing Angela, the beast's about to be too tired to fight very well."

As if on cue, they both heard Angela gasp for breath, in between the low, gentle moaning sounds that were continuously flowing from the clearing up ahead. The pumpkin smell was getting much stronger now.

"See? You worry too much. She's fine."

Duran opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't set Hawkeye off into his infuriating giggle. He wasn't sure which sound would be more discomforting - Hawkeye's smug laughter, or the occasional slithering, thumping noises coming from the ridge behind him. Finally, for want of something to say, he muttered "How much longer, do you... do you think?"

"Hang on, I'll ask," Hawkeye volunteered, vaulting himself up from the ground and jogging over to the ridge.

"Wait, I didn't mean..." Duran stammered. "You don't have to... to i... inter... rupt..."

Hawkeye clenched his face, trying not to burst into tears from laughter. Among other things, Duran was very slowly changing hue to match some of the more virulent pink flowers they'd come across on the way here. Shrugging, he put his hand to his mouth and shouted "How much longer, Angela?"

The moaning noises from over the ridge stopped momentarily, and the men heard Angela's voice echoing from the clearing ahead. "Twwwwoooo... moooorre... minnnnnnutessss..."

Hawkeye nodded, and plopped down onto the ground beside Duran, who grudgingly scooted up to make space. Sniggering to himself, Hawkeye confirmed, "Angela says two more minutes."

Duran sighed, burying his head in his hands to hide the spreading blush. Not even trying to hide his amusement any more, Hawkeye tapped his chin with his finger, and continued. "How do you suppose she knows exactly how long?"

Duran declined to comment, slowly pulling his helmet off of his head to rest his fingers in his hair. He looked so uncomfortable that even Hawkeye decided it was probably time to take a bit of pity on the poor man. Duran had certainly had his world view expanded over the past few months, since meeting the two of them, and as much fun as it was, it wouldn't be fair to poke fun at him for it.

"Look," Hawkeye said, as another stifled shout echoed from the clearing. "You've got your own crusade going on, I know. Angela knows, too. And I'm not saying it's not important, but... there's no rule saying we can't have fun on the way. Angela gets that. You've seen the way she fights, and the magic she uses. Hell, you've seen her outfit."

Duran couldn't deny that. A purple crown, a bright red leotard... and nothing else. He'd also seen how much of Angela, and her body, was left open by that outfit. There wasn't much room for imagination.

"And you've seen her... what's she call it?... 'Pink Typhoon.'"

Duran shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. Angela's particular combat style included, now and then, taunting the monsters she fought against by... he winced... pulling her leotard to the side and flashing her buttocks. Even saying the words to himself made him cringe. But it seemed to work well for her. It distracted the monsters long enough for her to follow up with her magic, which usually took the form of a... well, a pink typhoon. On the one occasion Duran had dared to watch, he'd sworn he'd seen a swarm of little pink hearts in it.

"So..." Hawkeye continued, "...it's not that big a step from that to... here. And she's not doing anything wrong."

Angela's voice echoed once more from the clearing, this time accompanied by a peculiar slithering noise. "Alllllmosst... t-t-therre..."

"You'd better gear up," Hawkeye pointed out, prodding Duran's helmet with his boot. "She says she's almost there."

"I heard, damn it." Duran got up, replaced his helmet and withdrew his sword. "We'd better go save her."

Hawkeye guffawed. "Sounds to me like she won't be needing saving. Maybe it needs saving from her!" He looked at Duran, who refused to return his gaze, and again took pity on the embarrassed fighter. "Tell you what - I'll go check what's going on, and you can wait back here until it's... safe."

A visible look of relief flowed over Duran's expression. "Are you she won't mind you watching?"

"She invited us to watch," Hawkeye reminded him, adding "I can't say I'm surprised." He jumped up to grab the edge of the ridge, pulling himself up from cover and looking into the clearing ahead of him with, he had to admit, a fair amount of anticipation.

Mispolm, the God-Beast of Wood, took up the entire clearing by itself. It seemed to be nothing more than a mass of flowery, tentacled vines, topped by a giant carved pumpkin head. Two smaller heads, attached to the main mass by slightly thicker vines, bobbed to the left and right of the beast, and judging by their previous encounters with the prior God-Beasts, they assumed Mispolm was sentient, even if it only seemed to display an instinct for destruction.

Well, clearly, not *just* destruction. In the middle of the mass of tentacles, suspended upside-down and flanked by both of the beast's smaller heads, Angela was discovering first-hand that Mispolm apparently had other things on its mind too.

Hawkeye had to admit he was impressed. Angela's legs were split, almost completely perpendicular with her body, held in place by vines wrapped around each one, and even though the beast was bouncing her up and down, she didn't seem too discomforted. Well, that was Hawkeye's best guess, anyway - her expression was difficult to make out with her loose hair flying in all directions, covering her face and her slightly pointed ears. A flash of skin at the top of the leotard caught Hawkeye's eye, and he noted with interest that her breasts had popped free from the leotard; probably a result of the single thick vine constricting her around the middle. And, curling up from just under Mispolm's main head, the biggest and thickest tentacle of all of them had ripped Angela's leotard to the side and was currently pounding in and out of Angela's body with a speed and strength that Hawkeye had never witnessed before.

Not bad for a princess, he thought to himself. Watching the scene for another few moments, he winced as Mispolm shoved its tentacle deeper into Angela's body than he'd thought was possible. He reflected for a moment on whether or not Angela should have chosen a safe word before walking into the clearing alone, but decided it didn't matter. This was Angela - if she was in any sort of danger she'd likely skip the safe word anyway, and elect to set fire to the forest instead.

"You sure you're okay?" Hawkeye called out, his voice tinged with amazement. "You don't need us to..."

Angela turned her head as the beast shoved its tentacle back into her pussy, pushing her entire body down into the smaller mass of vines underneath that seemed to be acting as a cushion, and looked at Hawkeye from across the clearing. "Notttt yyyyyyet..." she managed to shout, before Mispolm lifted her into the air to start all over again. Angela tried to call out something else, but Mispolm pushed even deeper into her body, and her voice trailed off into cries and moans of pleasure.

Hawkeye recognised the sounds, even though he hadn't heard Angela make them personally, and from the top of the ridge he called down to Duran. "I think she's almost there. Are you ready?"

Duran nodded, brandishing his sword. Hawkeye couldn't see his face through the helmet, but he had a pretty good idea of what his expression would look like.

Suddenly, Hawkeye heard Angela's shouts and moans increase in speed, and with an anticipatory grin he turned back to watch the conclusion. Mispolm was fucking her faster now, its tentacles constricting more tightly to hold her in place, and for a moment Hawkeye wondered if he should intervene anyway. But then Angela lifted her head from the mass of vines and howled - her voice probably echoing through the entire forest, Hawkeye thought - as she hit her orgasm. She convulsed and strained against the tentacles for a moment, cumming harder than Hawkeye had ever seen, before she finally went limp, her cries subsiding to a low, gentle moan. And, with that, the God-Beast relaxed its tentacles, unwrapping them from her body and leaving her to slide down the mass of vines and sprawl on the ground in front of it.

As the echoes of the shout died down, Angela rolled onto her back and, carefully, replaced her breasts inside her leotard. Then she tilted her head back, looking upside down at Hawkeye, and grinned.

"Oh...kay," she called out slowly, still catching her breath. "Now... we can... kill it."

Hawkeye nodded, and vaulted the ridge in front, daggers already in hand, while Duran climbed a little more slowly behind him. By the time they'd reached her, she was already back on her feet, staff in hand, ready to fight.

"I have no idea how you can still stand after that," Hawkeye admitted as the three of them took their stances in front of Mispolm, who was already rearing back, ready to defend itself. "How about, when all this is over, I make us up some nice pumpkin soup? That should help you get your strength back."

Angela laughed, Duran groaned, and together the three of them flourished their weapons and charged into battle.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://ivy.paheal.net/_images/a769adf395e70619d954b158eef4f6ad/149556%20-%20Angela%20Mispolm%20Seiken_Densetsu%20Seiken_Densetsu_3.jpg)


End file.
